Usually, a broadcast station expands the receiving area of broadcasting by installing a relay station at a plurality of locations within a broadcast area and sending broadcast radio waves from these relay stations. If a relay station sends a broadcast radio wave at the same frequency (SFN: Single Frequency Network), a program can be continuously viewed even if a movable body moves to other receiving area However, if a relay station sends a broadcast radio wave at different frequency (MFN: Multi Frequency Network), when a movable body moves to other receiving area, a program that has been viewed till then cannot be received.
For this reason, particularly in a broadcast receiver apparatus mounted on a movable body, such as a car, when it moves to other receiving area and cannot receive a program that has been viewed, there is a need to carry out channel search, search the broadcast radio wave of a receivable relay station and reestablish the channel in order to continuously view the program. While carrying out this channel search, there is an inconvenience that the program cannot be viewed.
In view of the above circumstances, conventionally, for example, an automatic channel selecting method for terrestrial digital broadcasting has been proposed, wherein the digital broadcasting for each area is continuously selected even if a movable body moves between broadcasting areas (see Patent Literature 1). In this conventional art, a receiver with a diversity antenna having a double tuner mounted thereon is used, and the reception is carried out using a signal of a tuner having a better receiving state among two tuners. When the radio wave is stable, the channel search is carried out using one of the tuners and all the channel information of a receiving area are stored into a channel memory of the receiver. Moreover, the channel information of a neighboring area is broadcast, and this information is received by one of the two tuners and the channel information of a neighboring area is stored, thereby enabling seamless broadcast reception without searching the broadcasting channel of this area when moves to the neighboring area.